The Key- My life gone horribly wrong
by sonyaxe
Summary: When a seemingly normal kid who plays Warhammer finds a strange cupboard and key that appeared in his room, his life, and that of his friends, will change forever. First Fic
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all you fan-fiction readers! This is sonyaxe, with my first fanfiction! If you like it, leave a comment, and if you hate it leave a comment. Let the reviewing commence! *Hides behind couch***

* * *

It all started with the key.

The day that changed my life- for better or worse, I'm still not sure- started like any other summer day. Mainly, me wrecking my friends' Necrons with my so-called "pansy" Tau/ Ultramarine army combo. The battle was fierce, with the Flying Crescent of Doom (AKA, a Doom Scythe) wreaking havoc among my forces until I got a devastator squad that were all equipped with rocket launchers to blow it into smithereens. After that, it was normal mop-up, and I had my friend beaten within thirty minutes, at which point I took my leave.

My parents had just left on a week-long trip, leaving the house to me and the dog. But when I ascended the stairs into my room, one of my eyebrows quirked up (it took me AGES to master that) at the sight of a new piece of furniture. Well, it was new to me anyway. It was a small cupboard that looked hundreds of years old, with a key on top of it. The key looked like any average 19th century key, being tarnished and rusted along its length and a silk red string attached. Shrugging, I left my room to play some Dawn of War.

About 3 wins against my friend, who was again playing Necrons, I realized that with some new additions to my army, one model couldn't fit in the case. Shrugging, I looked around until my eyes fell upon a small drawer, about the size of a closed fist, in the top left corner of the cupboard. I got some padding and put the unpainted Ultramarine into the small drawer, and on a whim I locked it with the key. I then promptly crashed on my bed, feeling the aftereffects of one too many red-bulls.

I had no idea what I was getting into.

A few hours into the night, I was woken from my horrible dream of being chased by the Pink Horrors by a rather loud banging sound. I sprinted down the stairs with my replica power sword in hand (it was very sharp), checking to see if anyone had broken in, but all was quiet. Laughing at myself, I walked back up the stairs and got into bed once more before I heard the sound again, louder this time. And it seemed to be coming from somewhere in my room. I got up and checked in the closet, outside the windows, and under the bed, but there was nothing there. I stood in the middle of the room, wondering what it was, before an old book that I had read in 1st grade was brought to mind by the key on my bedside table. _Skeleton key? Check. Rusted? Check. Red ribbon…. Oh, in the name of the Emperor!_

I started, realizing that that last part hadn't come from inside my head. I grabbed the key, and slowly approached the drawer that held a single Adeptus Astartes Ultramarine figure. But if my suspicions were correct, it was no longer a model…

I unlocked the drawer and slowly pulled it open, only to be looking down the tiny barrel of a tiny bolter that was held by a tiny Space Marine. The first thing I noticed that he was no longer just sprayed blue, but was actually painted like a true Ultramarine. The second thing I noticed was that he appeared very, very angry.

"Who in the name of the Emperor are you?" The Ultramarine asked through his vox-unit, which was obviously turned up to nearly maximum volume to allow himself to be heard.

"I could ask the same of you, seeing as you're in my house," I replied, acting a lot less shaken than I felt. "Furthermore, would you mind pointing your bolter away from me? I would hate to have to squash you for shooting at me." With that, the Marine slung his gun across his back, then climbed up to the top of the cupboard to get closer to my eye level, which is pretty hard when you are about two inches tall.

"I am Tactical Marine Aquila Jones Maximus." He shrugged. "Although most just call me A.J."

I blinked in surprise, never figuring that anyone in the Imperium would have that nickname, much less a Space Marine. "I'm Kyle. And- hey, stop priming that krak- oh Throne…"

BOOOOOOOOOM!

I ducked out from behind the door I had used as cover, noticing the small, blackened crater in the exact middle of the door I had sheltered behind.

"For the Emperor!" A.J. shouted as he leapt at me with his combat knife poised to stab me. Somehow he jumped about 10 ft. across the room, landing on my big toe and stabbing it repeatedly.

"Gah!" I yelped as he stuck the millimeter long blade into my toe. After realizing that he couldn't do much to hurt me, I sighed and pick him up by the power pack he had on his back. I walked across the room and quickly put him in the drawer. Then, noticing the time (4:00 a.m.) I went back to bed, quickly falling asleep.

However, the Space Marine had other plans. And I had forgotten to lock the drawer's door.

* * *

**REVIEWS FOR THE BLOOD GOD!... Wait... no, it was BLOOD FOR THE REVIEW GOD!... wait... oh, for the Emperor's sake, just review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Breakout

**Hi everyone! I am back with another chapter. I probably won't be able to write for an entire week after today, so I made this chapter really long in comparison to my other chapter.**

* * *

From Aquila (A.J.)'s POV…

With my enhanced hearing, I soon heard the giant child fall asleep. Moving as swiftly and as quietly as a Space Marine in power armor could, I gripped the ceiling and pushed against the wall as hard as I could. The drawer slowly creaked open under the might of the enhanced strength given to me by my blessed power armor, and I slowly raised my head through the open slit. Confirming that the giant was asleep, I dropped down to the carpeted floor to start searching for my Battle-Brothers.

Much time later…

"Finally! I thought I would never find you!" A.J. exclaimed quietly when he found his battle brothers in a cabinet in the adjoining room. However, when he looked at them for a few seconds, he quickly realized something was… off about them. Upon closer inspection, he realized that they were all made of plastic! _What in the name of the Emperor is going on?_ I asked myself while staring at the frozen figure of Brother Ventris. Then I remembered, and I felt myself black out.

_A.J. was in the middle of a battle field, holding off the waves of Chaos Cultists from behind a destroyed Baneblade tank with his battle-brothers. Despite their best efforts, Aquila noticed that, slowly but steadily, the Cultists were gaining ground, pushing back the lines of his fellow Ultramarines. They continued their advance at almost a snail's pace, hundreds dying every time they gained ground. But there were too many._

_ "Fall back! We will hold them at the Cathedral!" A.J., knowing that the battle for this ground was all but lost, followed his retreating squad, still firing, until his bolter ran out of ammo. He fired his bolt pistol until it ran out of ammo, and threw every krak grenade he had. But it was not enough._

_ For while A.J. was slowly backing away, covering the retreat of his brothers, a monstrosity appeared in front of him. It was a blood-letter._

_Without thinking, A.J. threw his knife, watching in surprise as it connected with the foul daemon's head. However, behind it rose more and more daemons, Cultists, and even a few Chaos Space Marines. When he threw his knife, he had thrown his only weapon away, and upon realizing this, charged into the fray with nothing but his gauntleted hands. And for every worshipper of Chaos that he killed, three stood up in its place. Eventually, he was bogged down by numbers_

_ As various fiends held him down, a Chaos Space Marine approached him. This Space Marine, of the Alpha Legion, stared directly into Aquila's face. He knew that face. It was his brother. His wayward sibling raised a sword that flickered with the unholy powers of the warp to behead the loyalist Space Marine, when there was a flash of light and he was gone, leaving a very confused circle of worshippers staring at a circle of scorched earth._

_ He remembered suddenly waking up in a wooden room shortly after regaining consciousness._

I gasped as the rush of memories filled my head, enlightening me as to how I arrived on this strange world. I looked at my fellow Ultramarines and decided to wake them all as fast as I could. _You wake one, you wake them all,_ I thought wryly as I grabbed two Assault Marines and started bringing them back to the giant's room. _I have much work to do…_

Around 6:00 a.m.

I looked over everything from the top of the cupboard with pride, as I saw all my battle-brothers forming a bucket chain of sorts, except they were transporting Space Marines. Grabbing the two Assault Marines had been a good idea, because after figuring out how to reanimate them, they could use their jump-packs to get more of our Ultramarines, who were eventually able to lift the Rhino into a lower drawer in the cupboard, turning it into a real version of itself. All that remained now was to reanimate the Captain and Librarian.

"They're not here!" came a panicked voice over the vox. I sighed. I figured that the large human would keep them in a separate place, as there had been no room to spare where everyone else was originally. "Techmarine Ckrius, how many battle-brothers do we have left to revive?"

"We have only to reanimate the Terminators and one more Land Raider," the voice breaking through the chatter of the others on the vox-network. "Scratch that, just the Terminators."

I watched as the final Land Raider descended the ramp from the drawer. Its blue paint gleamed in the early morning light that filtered in through the giant windows. Shaking my head in wonder at its awesome power, I looked at the sleeping human. Something would have to be done about him. Suddenly, I grinned. I knew just what to do…

10:03 a.m.

Kyle's (the giant human's) POV

I had fallen asleep wondering what to do with the Space Marine, but decided to put it off until morning. After all, he was locked in a cupboard, right? Wrong.

Luckily for me, I didn't have any more nightmares, but in the morning, upon waking up I couldn't move. In fact, I realized that I had been restrained, Gulliver's Travels style. Basically, they threw ropes over me and tied them off on various points on the bed. I could only squirm around, and the ropes didn't feel like they were going to break any time soon.

"What in the Warp is this?" I shouted, while trying to squirm free of my bonds. As far as I could tell, they were made of my dad's extra-strong twine. I wasn't breaking at any point in the near future.

"You have been captured, giant, and you will not speak unless spoken to!" With that, a diminutive Sergeant landed on my sternum, glaring down at me. I glanced over off the side of the bed and gasped. "What the heck happened? I thought I only reanimated A.J.!"

"You may have reanimated him, but he revived the rest of us. He told us that you were a heretic and imprisoned him."

"He tried to kill me with a krak grenade!"

"That is no excuse!"

"Screw you!" I shouted, and bucked my chest wildly, sending the marine flying. Unfortunately for me, he had a jump-pack. He landed back on my chest, and just stared at me malevolently. Then I remembered the pocket knife I had in my pocket! I had slept with my clothes on, and now I managed to grab my pocket knife, wrestle it open with one had (harder than it sounds) and started sawing away at the ropes without anyone noticing. After a few minutes, the rope broke, and I sat up, once again throwing the Ultramarine off me. But when I looked at the floor of my room, my jaw almost dropped. On the floor of my room were about 120 space marines. _Did I really have this many?_ I thought as I gazed over them. Then, looking at the corner of my room, I tried to suppress a laugh. They had found the Legos.

There was a walled fortress being built in the corner of my room, complete with living quarters, a mess hall, and what I assumed was an apothecary. And it was all made out of multi-colored Legos.

"Alright, would you mind telling me how you all got reanimated?" I asked the marine, who I recognized as A.J., on my bed-side table.

"Well, funny story. You forgot to lock the drawer I was in."

I face palmed, wondering what else could possibly go wrong…

* * *

**Well, since I actually got some reviews, I will respond to them here.**

**BIBOTOT: You will see. This is actually all setup, the main plot will start unfolding in chapter four-ish.**

**mr I hate znt nobles kill em: Shh!You'll give away my plans!**

**If anyone catches the Bionicle reference in this, you get a cookie!**

**Remember to review, for if one does not review their soul shall be cast into the warp for eternity!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everybody! I am back. I said that I would be able to have a computer after seven days... but no internet until today.**

**On with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Negotiations

_What else could go wrong?_ I thought as I watched the construction of the Space Marines' "New Maccrage" in the corner of my room. They had used Legos to raise walls that, as of now, were about six inches tall, but were getting taller every minute. They had also built all the basic necessities of a military base (including gun towers for the Thunderfire Cannons) and were starting construction on a tower in the middle.

"How long did it take to build this?" I asked, watching as a Techmarine examined his Thunderfire cannon.

"Approximately two hours, eight minutes and 47 seconds. It would have been faster, but some xenos attacked us. We let them live so you could pass judgment on them.

I looked over at their base, and to my surprise, I saw a Tau Pathfinder team huddled together without weapons in the middle of it. I walked over to the base, stepping carefully in order to not step on any Ultramarines, and stooped down in front of the walls. An Apothecary was there to greet me.

"How did these Tau get reanimated?" I asked him.

"Well, one of the Assault Marine's armor sensors malfunctioned, and he accidentally grabbed four Pathfinders instead of his Battle Brothers. When they reawakened, they cloaked and reanimated the rest of their squad. Luckily, we caught the foul xenos as they were about to leave to awaken their Crisis Suits and Fire Warriors."

"Release them."

"WHAT!"

"Hey, they've been in this house longer than you by seven months. You are being impolite to your hosts."

With much grumbling, the Tau were released and given back their weapons. Since I figured they could not speak "low gothic", a.k.a. English, I got the single Ethereal that I had and awakened him.

Much time later…. (with a few "misfires" *cough* murder attempts *cough*)

"So the Tau can have the guest room, and the hallway between there will be a "no weapons zone". And yes, Land Raiders count as weapons. The Space Marines can keep their… err… keep in my room. Just no explosions."

I sat back and sighed tiredly as the newly awakened Captain and Ethereal tentatively shook hands, sealing the agreement. It had taken all day to work out the particulars, like how much access the Tau had to the Legos, but now everyone was mostly happy. Well, except for the Space Marines, who still couldn't find their Librarian. Honestly, I had no idea where he was either. Time to reawaken him. I moved all non-Warhammer models to the garage that was separate from the house and locked the front door with the magical key, which reanimated every model in the house. Immediately, I heard a small explosion from the drainpipe, and who else fell out but my Space Marine Librarian.

_How'd he get in there?!_ I asked myself in surprise as I walked towards him. I slowly knelt down in front of him and said, "HI."

"Gah! Giant! I shall smite thee!" With that, the Librarian (who from then on was nick-named Smitey by me) blasted a miniature sheet of warp fire at me, which I blocked with a handy shovel. The front of the shovel melted slightly, but didn't break. He kept blasting random psychic attacks at me, which I either blocked or dodged, and eventually just grabbed the garden hose and sprayed him with it.

"Stop attacking me!" I scolded the spluttering Librarian. "It is annoying and it you don't stop, I will hit you with this shovel!" I said, brandishing the half-melted shovel in a threatening way.

"Okay, okay, I give. You win. Now, if you would be so kind as to take me to my Chapter, we can part ways and I won't try to kill you again."

"Well, parting ways will be kind of hard…"

A few minutes later…

"It's good to see you again, Librarian Thomas!" The Chapter Master exclaimed from the top of my dresser when we finally got into my room. "Check out our creation!"

"It certainly looks impressive, Johnson. Now, where are the command quarters? I need to sleep and…. By the Throne!" He looked up at me with accusation in his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me you were Psyker?"

"Say what?"

"You are a Psyker! I noticed another psychic aura while reaching out to talk to Johnson telepathically, so I followed it to your mind. And… wait a minute, you didn't know. How could you have not known? Psychic powers usually manifest earlier than the age you appear to be."

"Look, I had no idea," I said while raising my hands in a conciliatory gesture. "But if I am a Psyker, can I be learn to use these powers?"

"Let me check how powerful you are. Just a minute," the Librarian said with a look of concentration on his face. "I've gotta find the origin of your aura. Relax your mind, your excitement is making your mind more difficult to navigate. Thank you. Ah, here we are… Whoa!"

"What is it? Is something wrong?" I asked, seeing his expression morphing from shock to awe.

"You seem to be off of our normal scale of power. You know, Gamma, Beta, Alpha and the like? Well, you seem to have far surpassed the scale's parameters. The psychic backlash almost killed me! How have you been unaware of this power?"

"I don't know. And wait, if I am so powerful, how has my head not exploded if demons can get in so easily?"

"It's not as if they haven't tried… it appears as if they can't."

* * *

**Why can't demons get into Kyle's mind?**

**Will the Tau get a main character?**

**Will I stop doing cliffhangers? (No)**

**Anyway, I will now answer reviews.**

**Everyone who said good story/more: Thank you very much.**

** DaLintyMan: You are correct!**

**Also, I have one question about the future of the story. After about 24 more chapters, I have plans to... SPOILER ALERT! **

**Send everyone back to the Warhammer 40k universe to fight some ancient evil. However, I wanted your guys' opinions on one thing...**

**Should, on the way back, Kyle get knocked out of the time stream or whatever and go to an altrenate universe? If so, which one. Please vote on...**

**No, he should not.**

**OR...**

**He should be sent to the_universe. ****I was personally thinking Pokemon.**

**Please vote! And read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes, I realize that there was another gap between chapters. However, this story is by no means abandoned. Not even close. So if you wouldn't mind reading yet another chapter of buildup to the main plot...**

* * *

Chapter 4: Revalation and Exploration

A.J.'s P.O.V….

I stared awestruck at Kyle with the realization that this… boy was a psyker with control over his Powers. _Most don't have control until they are dead_, I mused. However, I snapped out of my thoughts to listen to the Librarian.

"… and it seems the reason they can't get into your mind is because whenever something starts to force its way in with malicious intent, they encounter a psychic brick wall, for a lack of a better term. However, this wall has also worked in reverse, and it stops your powers from being released. Therefore why you are not labeled a "freak" by others."

"Yes, that's all well and good, but how do I learn to use my powers? Are there limitations? Exceptions? I want to learn these things!"

"You will, in due time. However, before we start, you must-"

BOOOOOOOM!

I immediately whirled around to the direction of the noise, bolter at the ready, but quickly relaxed and started laughing. Two Tau piranhas hadn't been paying attention, and had crashed into each other. Then, while the two drivers were arguing, one of the piranhas exploded violently.

Shas-ui Kais' P.O.V….

I sighed while contemplating the wreck of my piranha. The light skimmer was totaled, and although its explosion didn't cause a fire, there were still scorch marks on the floor. Then, I realized where I was.

The entire company of Ultramarines was looking at me with undiluted hate in their eyes.

"Umm… Hi?" I said in a nervous tone. Luckily I could speak low Gothic. "I was just passing through here, so if you wouldn't mind not pointing your bolters at me…

When they didn't lower their slightly primitive weapons, the giant stepped in, putting down a new piranha in front of me. With a nod of thanks, I got in and drove off before the Space Marines decided to have some target practice.

Kyle's P.O.V….

_This is going to get… interesting. Having Space Marines and Tau near each other will prove to be… explosive._ I sighed. It had been lucky I had an extra Tau Piranha in my room, having just recently finished building it. Then, I turned to the Ultramarine Librarian, ignoring the Tech Marines that were disassembling my alarm clock.

"If you don't mind, I believe that I must go talk to the Tau. Our conversation on my abilities will have to wait."

With that, I turned and carefully made my way out of the room, then strode down the hallway and very slowly opened the door to see…

A metropolis. A thriving metropolis, built in only a few days by the Tau. And, as far as I could tell, was made of a mixture of Legos and metal. As I took it in, I noticed a line of Hammerhead tanks, all packing railguns, line up in the hallway to protect the city. However, I noticed a pair of tanks float to the side on their gravity engines, revealing a column of white-helmeted Fire Warriors with the Ethereal from earlier leading them. I sat on the floor to greet them.

"Hello, Aun'Rai. It is good to see you again."

"I could say the same to you, Kyle. Tell me, what brings you to our corner of your home?"

"Just a warning. The space marines, as you can probably guess, would rather that you all have your heads on spikes, so I would suggest steering clear of their territory for now. However, I do have a few solutions to this problem. Would you like to hear and evaluate them?"

"Of course. Anything to ensure that future relations are peaceful. Now tell me, what have you managed to come up with?"

I actually had about three options for them, so I started with the simplest one.

"My first idea is to create a form of council or similar between you and them."

"That won't work. They would most likely kill us all." The Ethereal said with a tone that conveyed complete disinterest.

"Fine, I expected that to not work. Option two is-"

"Sorry! Sorry I'm late, I had to drop off the… new…. Piranha…"

The entire Honor Guard, along with the Ethereal, shot positively murderous glares at the hapless Fire Warrior that interrupted their meeting, before turning back to the giant among them.

"You were saying?" The Aun'Rai asked curiously.

"Actually, I am going to scrap ideas two and three. I have actually come up with a much better plan. However, it involves the cooperation of a certain individual. You, Fire Warrior." The Tau pointed to himself in shock, since his voice seemed to be not working. "Yes, you. Come over here."

Shas'ui Kais' P.O.V….

I was practically frozen in terror as the giant Human called me out specifically. I approached slowly, nervous as to what he need me specifically for.

"Hello Fire Warrior. My name is Kyle. May I ask what yours is?"

I stuttered slightly as I responded. "K-Kais, Kyle. I am Shas'ui Kais."

"Your were the one whos Piranha exploded correct?"

"Yes, although I am shamed to admit it."

Kyle turned back to the rest of the group. "Have any of you heard of an exchange student program?"

"Yes, we have but you are surely not suggesting-"

"I certainly am suggesting that. We send one Tau over, under my protection, to live amongst the Ultramarines. In his own private bunker, of course."

"This could prove a difficult decision. Perhaps a bit of thought is required-"

"Oh, fine. I'll go. It really is my decision, anyway, not yours, Aun'Rai." Kais stood there as surprised as everyone else that he had not only interrupted an Ethereal, but also accepted an offer to live amongst Xenophobic, deadly, and hostile alien race.

"Are you sure? It could be extremely dangerous for you."

I took a deep breath. "Just bring me over there before I change my mind."

"Ok. Thank you, Aun'Rai, for allowing Kais to be a bridge between your two races."

I watched as his massive hand descended to the ground, clearly implying that I would climb up onto it. It took a moment, seeing as even when flat, his hand was almost as tall as I was. When safely holding onto his shirt sleeve, I let him know I was ready to go.

"Alright then, let's go."

With that, the giant human traversed in about ten seconds the distance to his room, which even when in a Piranha had taken me more than five minutes to cross.

"Now before you go in there, don't shoot anything, don't speak with anyone, or do anything remotely hostile while I go tell them the news. I will build your bunker house shortly."

With that, Kyle pushed open the door to his room, allowing me to see the sight of the Ultramarine fortress in all its glory.

Kyle drew in breath before speaking loudly to everyone in the room. "Everybody, listen up! I have an important announcement to make…"

* * *

**Yay! The Tau finally got a main character! Yet on a darker note, his life hangs in the balance of how well constructed his Lego bunker will be...**

**On another note, I have decided to decide something. (Gasp. I have done more than the U.S. Government has (no offence to anyone, but it is true to a certain degree)). I have decided to make this story kind of short, and have it as the start of a series, called the Galactic Savior. This will have its own plot, but this is basically a prequel to the main show.**

**On yet another note, you know how last chapter I asked for some input on the alternate universe sideplots? Well, I have whittled them down to three of my favorite things: Pokemon, Bionicle, and Bakugan. Yes, I understand they seem childish, but I can see so many opportunities for each one... So pleas vote through the reviews if it is not too much trouble. (And make that double!) Author's Note- Shut up James!**

**And now to answer reviews...**

** DaLintyMan: I do not find much appeal in the StarCraft universe, but thank you for the idea! Also, they are obeying him because they are about an inch tall, and I... sorry, Kyle, is about 5'10 last I checked. Plus, he is also a Psyker.**

** mr I hate znt nobles kill em: Thank you. I believe that Eldar army would be a possibility in the near future...**

** Brian O: Thank you. And it would be extremely difficult for me to juggle that many side plots. One or two is ok. Four or five? not so much.**

** How: Because I needed a way for him to enter the story in an unconventional, funny way. And Eldar? Yes. The end of said idea? NO.**

** Ironhydra: We all await the response to the end of your scentence.**

**By the way, I never actually figure out what "shipping"was. Could someone please tell me?**

**-sonyaxe**

**P.S. Remember, the poll is between Pokemon, Bionicle, and Bakugan!**


End file.
